Late night comfort
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: Ciel has a nightmare and Sebastian is there to comfort him. Includes slight yaoi, Ciel's thoughts on the contract and fluff ? . R&R.


How would you feel if you sold your soul? When I agreed to the contract I was young and didn't understand. To me it was easy. My soul in exchange for the utter destruction of everyone who had shamed the Phantomhive family. I couldn't grasp the fact that I would forever be damned. In fact that small detail escaped my youthful mind. Through the years though little by little, it worked it's way back in. I had sold my soul and could never regain it. Yesterday when Sebastian was shot my mind raced and I wanted to scream. But then I remembered he was a demon and would survive and I was instantly calm.

"_How much longer are you planning on playing dead?" I asked, impatiently._

"_Not long." _

I shivered as the memory of the fear coiling around my heart raised it's head. A small part of me whispered that no human or natural creature could survive a bullet to the head, let alone a dozen more to their body. Confused , I pulled the covers tighter around my small body and closed my eyes again as I nuzzled into the warmth of the pillow. Maybe if I just lay down and let all thoughts trail away it would help….

Suddenly the room seemed to freeze and invisible hands crawled ver my body. I shivered as a draft picked up and the hands turned to claws. I instantly knew Sebastian wasn't behind this because he would never do anything like this. With haunting grace the hands had travelled to rest around my throat, cutting off my air supply. I could feel a weight on me, keeping me in place and tried to scream. No sound came out.

"It's just a contract. He feels nothing. You'll descend into hell and he'll live on and know other people as he has known you."

I sat bolt-right up and began to scream. Someone was rubbing my shoulder and back trying to soothe me. In my blind panic I kicked out at them, clawed and screamed ; all in an attempt to get away from a non-existent threat.

"No! Make it stop! Get the hands off my throat! I can't breathe! Sebastian, help me!" I ranted.

"It's ok, Boccan. I'm here." Sebastian! He pulled me towards him and held me there, tightly so as not to let me harm him or myself. Yet is till punched and fought with all my might. I heard him sigh then I was pushed into the soft, covers and felt a weight settle across my hips. Then I felt my hands being held above my head by someone else. Nervously I opened my eyes. The room was bathed in darkness and the only source of light came from a rapidly vanishing candle flame. Sebastian was straddling my hips, keeping me from harming myself or anyone else as the first attempt had failed. He gently but firmly held both my hands in his.

"It's ok, young master. Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered. I shook my head and laid back. I never noticed before how boiling his skin was. His skin was like the touch of flames.

"May I be released, now?" I asked as calmly as I could. A bright blush had crept onto my face. Nodding he got up and sat a bit away from me.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

I shrugged. The dream was disturbing to me. I already knew the terms of the contract and had readily agreed to them. But the main issue seemed to be what would happen after. Hesitantly I crawled over to him and sat in his lap and laid my head against his chest. Instantly I felt warm and comfortable.

"What are you doing, my lord?" he was amused as he asked.

"Getting comfortable and settled for the night."

"Should I move? Or leave?"

"Move us both under the covers. I'm freezing."

I was lying about being cold but with his heat and soft, even breathing it was hard not to want to sleep. Around ten minutes later we were both settled under the covers, Sebastian's arms wrapped around my waist, my head on his chest, his head resting on the pillow and my arms looped loosely around him. His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"Are you ready to tell me, now?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this much for my master?"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I had a dream that something was strangling me and it was teasing me about how as soon as you had my soul you wouldn't care and would have contracts with other people because I mean nothing to you."

Ciel was taken aback when he felt a rough laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded, sleepily.

"Because I could never leave you , Boccan. You're far too entertaining. When your soul is mine, I'll keep you by my side."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes young master?"

"Promise me you'll stay here until you really have to go."

"I promise, young mas…Ciel."

The next morning when the trio looked in they found master and servant curled up together, both sleeping deeply with small smiles on their faces.

**A/N- Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
